Running Lights
by The Impostor
Summary: Korra's tired after a stressful day, but now Asami wants her to join her for testing a new Satomobile... Hey, maybe it won't be so bad, it is Asami, after all... Oneshot. Inspired by the song "Running Lights," by Sonata Arctica (not a songfic).


**A/N: Just a quick thing I wanted to get out there, hope you like it!**

* * *

Korra trudged back to the Sato estate after a long day. Several spirits had mysteriously gone feral, and she'd had to fight every single one of them. It was the most grating process she'd ever had to endure. One angry spirit monster after another. The worst day she'd had since fighting Kuvira, and that was two years ago. All she needed now was some goddamn time off. A bit of relaxation.

"Hey Korra! Get in, you promised to take the test run with me after all!" Asami said, as she drove up in her latest project. It was a heavily modified Satomobile roadster, said to be the fastest car on the road. It was notable for the specialized windshield, which was made up of two panes positioned at an angle, almost resembling a plow. The car itself was a sleek looking two seat affair with a low-to-the ground build, and a dignified looking red paint job. It was an experimental model. Asami was looking to market these rigs some time in the near future as a high-performance model. Korra remembered. It couldn't have come at a worse time. She needed the rest, but hey, wasn't a bit of sacrifice needed for a good relationship?

"All right." Korra sighed, sliding into the passenger seat. "How long are we testing it?"

"Well, that depends on how the test goes, I'm looking to use up approximately one tank of gas, and see what, if any, problems emerge." Explained Asami.

"Well, I need a shower, and maybe to use a bathroom..." Muttered Korra.

"How about a compromise? I'll find a gas station with a bathroom." Quipped Asami, giving Korra a kiss, despite how sweaty she was.

* * *

"Okay, now, we ride!" Declared Asami, as Korra got back in the car.

"Where are we going?" Asked Korra, still tepidly hoping for something to end this before midnight.

"I want to go out to the outskirts of the United Republic, try to test this baby at higher speeds, that's what I built it for." Explained Asami, as she shifted the car up, and bolted towards the exit leading to the open road.

* * *

"Uh, Asami, should I be worried!?" Shouted Korra, over the roar of the wind, terrified, but simultaneously exhilarated. She was speaking in reference to the fact that the engine sounded like it was nearly tearing itself apart as the Satomobile ran ever faster.

"No, it's supposed to do that, the sound gets louder and more aggressive as the speed builds, no avoiding it." Explained Asami, as she shifted into sixth gear, the highest in the transmission she'd installed.

"Um, I think the guy behind us is trying to show us up." Noted Korra, as she saw a car behind them building speed, and shifting to one side, obviously building up to passing them.

"Like to see him try!" Laughed Asami, keeping the gas pedal level, and expertly handling a sharp turn ahead. Their rival followed suit, and advanced ever closer.

"Um, Asami?" Began Korra.

"Not now!" Shouted Asami, still intent on keeping her pursuer at bay.

"We're going to blow through that traffic light!" Screamed Korra, as they did just that.

"Well no one was around, so it evens out!" Asami said with a laugh.

"We are having this conversation later!" Korra shot back, with a big grin.

"Hm, I think I can win this thing in just a few blocks." Declared Asami, noting a fully horizontal turn coming up. Working quickly, she pushed the car into neutral, and quickly spun the steering wheel, forcing them into a slide, and setting up for a perfectly straight shot down the road, which Asami took advantage of, quickly shifting into second gear, and forcing the vehicle forward. Meanwhile, their rival slammed on the break, and tapped the fence that bordered the turn. "Hah! Eat my dust! Declared Asami, with a huge grin.

Korra sighed contentedly. She may have found that rather stressful, but it made her happy to see her girlfriend in such high spirits.

* * *

After the impromptu race, Asami parked the car at the top of a valley overlooking a rural Earth Federation town, it was a picturesque sight, but the two in the car were more focused on each other.

"You know, it's funny, this is the kind of thing that reminds me of how much I love you." Said Korra, with a big smile, as she kissed Asami. "You're a genius, but you can have some fun. You don't care what people think of you, you see something and you do it." She expanded upon her first statement.

"Well, that's nice, seeing as I love the same things about you." Answered Asami. "You do the same, you always stand up for your convictions, against the tide of the public, and against the president, and when you're right... Well, it's beautiful."

"Thanks Asami. I really do love you." Sighed Korra, stopping to admire the sunrise that was gracing the valley as they spoke.

"I love you too." Answered Asami, pulling Korra in for another kiss.

"I still need a shower."

"Right! Right! We'll find a hotel!" Laughed Asami.

* * *

**A/N: The Experimental car is based off of the 1935 Auburn Speedster, so look that up if you were curious (note though that the real speedster did not have a six-speed transmission).**


End file.
